Cuando todo empezó
by YunjaeGirl
Summary: Alvin descubre sus sentimientos por Max, no aceptándolos del todo. Por el contrario, Max sabe perfectamente qué siente por el genio.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cuando todo empezó**_

Me sentí un poco mal cuando no vi fics de Max&Shred en español más aún teniendo en cuenta que esos dos hacen una asombrosa pareja. Yo también tuve que leer en inglés, soy nueva, recibo toda clase de críticas constructivas

 **La historia es mía, los personajes no me pertenecen. Si así fuese, ya ese snowboarder hubiese besado a Alvin y viceversa.**

Alvin se lamentaba sobre su cama en compañía de unas desperdigadas revistas científicas. Se había prometido ingeniar algo nuevo, un invento capaz de levantarle el ánimo mas todo parecía indicar que eso no sucedería, su mente no dejaba de recordarle una y otra vez el por qué de su estado.

"Todo es culpa de Max"- se repetía mentalmente el menor de los Ackerman

-Flashback-

A pocas horas de culminar el horario escolar, Alvin se encontraba charlando con sus raros amigos sobre un tema aún más raro que esos tres juntos: amor. Cuando el pequeño genio estaba por agregar la interacción entre el hipotálamo y las feromonas, un ruido en aumento lo detuvo. Decidido a encontrar la razón de tanto alboroto se encontró con una escena frecuente: un gran grupo de personas rodeando y exaltados por algo o"alguien" y Alvin sospechaba de quién se trataba, eso era un escenario bastante habitual desde que el asombroso Max Asher llegó a su vida.

Curioso por el alboroto y como excusa para saber si se trataba de su mejor amigo, se acercó a la multitud en el momento justo para presenciar algo que no imaginó pasaría; en la mitad se encontraba Max y una chica, besándose. El protagonista de la escena abrió de golpe sus ojos quedando pasmado al ver a Shred mirándole. Un extraño dolor recorrió el cuerpo del listo, instalándose en su corazón. Alvin no esperó a ver más, sólo pudo correr lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, alejándose de esa chica y…de Max.

Sus piernas lo llevaron hasta su hogar. Rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. No le importó el llamado preocupado de su madre ni los vanos intentos de su padre para calmarla. Necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba saber por qué su corazón punzaba y por contradictorio que fuese, necesitaba de Max.

-Hey Alvin, quieres ayudarme con mi pro-Howie se interrumpió-Alvin, estás…estás bien?-preguntó algo cautelosa.

-Howie, estoy bien, qué necesitas?-preguntó con voz queda.

-Estás llorando- lentamente se acercó a la cama, su preocupación aumentando cuando vio que efectivamente su amigo estaba llorando

-E-eso no es c-cierto- Como si quisiera darlo por hecho. Alvin llevó su mano derecha a sus mejillas notando la humedad. Sorprendido, trató de recordar cuándo empezó a llorar. Él había llorado por ver a Max besando a alguien? No, imposible. Debe haber otra razón, una que su mente aceptara porque definitivamente nadie llora por ver a su mejor amigo, su hermano, besando a alguien a menos que…sienta algo por él. Bufando, negó vehemente ante el mero pensamiento, no, él no siente nada por ese moreno de sonrisa brillante.

-Argh- irritado, no pudo más que agarrar su cabeza-…! Pero qué?- dio un respingo al sentir el leve peso de una mano en su hombro, alzó la mirada encontrándose con los compasivos ojos de Howie y él no pudo hacer nada más que decirle lo que le atormentaba. Howie le escuchó paciente con una sutil sonrisa, le consoló y brindó apoyo, no le juzgó, Alvin se lo agradeció férreamente. No era algo normal que tu amigo te confesara-prácticamente-su homosexualidad y mucho menos que su crush era el snowboarder del momento-en teoría-. Ella se fue dejando al genio más tranquilo aconsejándole que creara algo nuevo para distraerse.

-Fin del Flashback-

Era un hecho que su mente no dio tregua para inventar algo y aunque una idea le hubiese caído del cielo, ya era demasiado tarde. Max había llegado, lo supo en el momento que el impulsivo chico gritó a todo pulmón su llegada. Ya imaginaba que su madre le abordaría esperando respuestas a su comportamiento por lo que apresurándose se quitó los zapatos, guardó las revistas debajo de su almohada y cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana, pretendiendo dormir. No estaba listo para enfrentarse al moreno.

-Max Pov-

Preocupado por el incompresible interrogatorio de Diane, se dirigió al cuarto que comparte con Shred…Shred, no dejó de pensar en él desde que notó esa mirada dolida en sus expresivos ojos.

"Bien sabes que siempre está en tu mente"-pensó irónicamente. Él podía no comprender gran parte de las cosas que le comentaba su hermano acerca de ciencia, quizás no era nada más que un chico con tabla y miles de fanáticas persiguiendo su cabello pero si de algo estaba completamente seguro es que él siempre estaría allí para escuchar esas extrañas cosas científicas, siempre estaría allí para dedicar su triunfo-secretamente-a su mejor hermano y sin duda siempre estaría allí para el chico que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en alguien irreemplazable. Por eso, se encargaría de hacerle saber que todo fue un malentendido.

Inhalo profundamente antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, dio un rápido vistazo a la estancia, no parecía estar allí, con cuidado cerró para adentrarse, notando un bulto en la cama del genio. Era demasiado obvio que Shred estaba tratando de ignorarlo, lo sabía muy bien porque él nunca tapaba su cabeza y rara vez duerme de lado. Max decidió torturarlo un poco.

-Ah Shred está dormido, estará enfermo?-habló en tono dramático-Tal vez necesite más abrigo o no! Requiere de los cuidados especiales de Asher~-dijo con voz cantarina. Con satisfacción observó cómo el bulto se removía inquieto para luego abruptamente detenerse. Se acercó a la cabecera de la cama contraria, se hincó y reposó su rostro en ambos brazos apoyándose suavemente en la superficie, procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos que le delataran.

-Normal Pov-

Alvin lo sabía, sabía que Max se daría cuenta, trató de seguir llevando el engaño en vano, se había movido en cuento escuchó el tono del mayor, agudizó su oído para saber qué pretendía cuando sintió un leve descenso justo al lado de su cabeza. Retuvo el aliento. Podía jurar que él estaba allí.

-Shred…por favor, no me ignores-le rogó, su mano derecha extendiéndose para agarrar el extremo de la sábana y revelar el rostro del aludido, quien al saberse descubierto, cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Max sonrió divertido pero no lo suficiente satisfecho, él quería que le viera, quería ver esas profundas orbes cafés.

-Shred, mírame-pidió dulcemente. Alvin no pudo resistir más, su mirada se posó en el rostro situado a escasos centímetros del suyo, la sonrisa tierna que tenía el moreno le robó el habla…-Sabes, hoy me pasó algo muy raro en el colegio y apuesto a que tienes una idea de qué fue-Alvin le miró sorprendido, le estaba dando explicaciones?

-N-no es necesario. Entiendo que si dos personas se gustan es normal que se b-besen-desvió la mirada, enojado consigo mismo por tartamudear.

-Eso es cierto pero hay un pequeño problemita. A mí no me gusta ella.

-Qué?

-No me gusta-antes que le interrumpiera, agregó- Recuerdas esas cartas y los regalos que recibí durante toda la semana?-Alvin asintió-Ella los envió. Al parecer todos en su salón decidieron apoyarla para confesarse así que cuando empezaron a gritar para darle ánimos, me abrazó y antes de poder alejarla, ya me estaba besando. Yo no lo quise.

Y Alvin estaba seguro que fue así, Max no mentía, la sinceridad en su voz y en su mirada lo confirmaban. Se sintió un idiota por dejarse sugestionar tan fácilmente.

-Te creo- sonrió- abrazo de hermanos?- sugirió sentándose y extendiendo sus brazos. El moreno soltó una risilla para después abrazarlo suavemente. Permanecieron de ese modo por unos cuantos segundos en los que Max recordó algo.

-Shred?

-Mm?

-Estabas triste por verme con esa chica?-se alejó un poco para verle el rostro

-Yo…-Ahora qué decía? Confesarse no era una opción-Yo…ehh…sí digo no, yo sólo creí que-Piensa Ackerman, piensa!-Creí que ya no confiabas en mí.

-Huh? Cómo puedes creer eso?

-Y-yo

-Shh, ya no importa- le volvió a abrazar para susurrarle en el oído- Shred, eres mi persona favorita, confío ciegamente en ti- lo soltó para mostrarle una reluciente sonrisa- Tengo hambre, iré a la cocina!

Alvin no dijo nada sólo observó cómo el otro se marchaba. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro comprobando el calor en el "Dios, qué acaba de pasar?" pensó aturdido y con el corazón latiendo desbocado.


	2. Celos?

Varios días pasaron y Alvin casi podía asegurar que las cosas entre ellos estaban normales.

Casi.

De no ser por el hecho que Max ahora empleaba cualquier espacio en su tiempo estudiando. Max estudiando! Él incluso abandonó sus prácticas de snowboarding para dedicarse al estudio. Llámenle paranoico pero eso no es algo que pase todos los días, además ya no parloteaba sin sentido y pensaba antes de actuar. En algún momento él había esperado que el mayor actuara exactamente como lo está haciendo pero pronto desistió y ahora recuerda el por qué. Así no es Max. El Max que él conoce es impulsivo, siempre revoloteando a su alrededor sin dejar de bromear, pidiéndole tiempo de hermanos con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro…él extraña eso, extraña a su Max. Por lo que Alvin se hizo la muda promesa de regresarlo a la normalidad.

-Pero antes debo averiguar dónde estudia-Sí, él sabe que lo hace por la expresión cansada que muestra al llegar cargando muchos libros. "Y porque le escuché balbucear en sueños sobre algoritmos".

-Señor P, necesito que averigües la ubicación de Max

-Hola Alvin. Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar- le respondió sarcástico el señor Papadopolus.

-Señor P…

-Está bien. Buscaré y analizaré los uh!-Calló levantando el dedo índice- Max está aquí

-No. Claro que no está.

-Si está, abajo. Y creo detectar otra persona junto a él

"Probablemente Abby" pensó. Salió raudo hacia la entrada viendo que el chico, efectivamente, estaba allí. Acompañado. Por su silueta dedujo se trata de un chico, el cual tenía su brazo derecho en el respaldar del sofá peligrosamente cerca del contrario. Se acercó a saludar a su amigo y quizás, sólo quizás, en el remoto caso que a él le importara que sin duda no le interesa, conocer quién es ese y el por qué de su extremada cercanía física al moreno.

Desconcertado quedó al descubrir que el desconocido es su otro amigo, con quien comparte en los descansos de la escuela. Eso sin mencionar que su hermano tenía toda la pinta de estar dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo que descasaba cerca suyo.

-Alvin-saludó su amigo al verlo

-Hey-dudó un poco antes de preguntar-Qué es lo que está pasando?

Él pareció confundido-A qué te refieres?

-Por qué llegaste con Max? Qué haces aquí…no, qué estaban haciendo?

-Jeje calma, Ackerman. Pareces su madre.

Alvin frunció el seño. No gustándole que no le respondiera y encima se burlara de él.

-No me mires así. Éste chico sólo me pidió ayuda en los estudios; quería que fuese su tutor, ya sabes para "ampliar conocimiento". Me sorprendí bastante, pensé que era una broma pero lo vi tan decidido que acepté.

No podía creerlo, Max le había pedido ayuda a alguien más para estudiar teniéndole a él? Inconcebible. Un extraña sensación le embargó al notar que su hermano pudo escogerle y no lo hizo, prefirió a otro. Quería destrozar algo. Si tan sólo tuviese en frente un invento de Wendy Chong para desquitarse.

-Ehh Alvin, creo que no me está gustando nada esa mirada tuya. Mejor me voy. Recuérdale a Asher nuestra sesión de mañana- y sin decir más se fue, dejando al pobre genio mucho más disgustado con sus últimas palabras. Suspirando trató de calmarse. Eso de tener sentimientos por alguien más es algo nuevo para él. Bueno, tampoco es como si los tuviese sólo porque le dolió verlo besarse con una chica y el que hace unos momentos le llenaran unas ansias asesinas de la nada por considerar a otro antes que a él, no eran razones suficientes. Sí, eso debía ser otra cosa, tal vez se trataba de estrés post-traumático.

Alvin dejó de pensar en el momento que vio a Max removerse en busca de comodidad. Sopesó la posibilidad de auxiliarle, desechándola rápidamente fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comer.

Max despertó por el delicioso olor a tocino mezclado con la leve esencia de algo quemado. Quejándose se frotó el cuello, le dolía a horrores, también notó lo entumecidos que se encontraban sus brazos. No volvería a dormir en esa posición. Luego de unos pequeños estiramientos y con renovada energía, se encaminó a la cocina. Le tomó un par de segundos recomponerse de la tierna imagen que divisó: un pequeño genio con el cabello cubierto de harina refunfuñaba mientras daba vuelta a unos pancaques carbonizados. Una escena realmente adorable y graciosa. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no burlarse, de verdad lo intentó.

Alvin espantado se giró al oír una familiar carcajada, se sonrojó intensamente por ver a su hermano allí, debía estar hecho un desastre si se estaba riendo de esa forma. Y por extraño que parezca la tensión que tenía en la tarde se desvaneció por completo sólo por escuchar su risa. Aún quería preguntarle pero no era el momento, disfrutaría un poco más de esa alegría contagiosa que tanto había extrañado.

-Shred, hermano, si ibas a cocinar no era necesario que iniciaras una guerra con los ingredientes-un Max ya calmado, se acercó a él. Le revolvió el cabello desprendiendo finas capas de harina-Mira nada más cómo quedaste-dijo mientras le prodigaba suaves caricias a sus mejillas, ya demasiado rojas, le quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con cuidado de remover toda la suciedad. Una vez limpias se las acomodó. Alvin sólo podía quedarse ahí nervioso como nunca y sintiéndose tan valioso por las acciones del moreno. Ya no tenía caso negar la realidad de sus sentimientos, él quiere a Max, así que sin importarle nada, le abrazó. No el mismo "abrazo de hermanos". Sus brazos rodearon los hombros del contrario y su cabeza se instaló en el hueco de su cuello. El mayor se sorprendió pero no dudó en corresponder el gesto; sus rodearon la cintura del genio para acercarlo a su cuerpo, no había ningún espacio que los separa y, aunque eso era nuevo para ellos, vaya que lo disfrutaban. Max inhaló el olor del cabello de Shred, sus sentidos llenándose de su delicada piel, su calidez y su ligero aroma a vainilla con tocino quemado…

.Hh!- se separó rápidamente de Shred y se apresuró a apagar la estufa.

-Eh mmm creo que olvidé apagar la estufa- el genio se rió nervioso ganándose una incrédula mirada.

-Hermano, tenía tantas ganas de comer tocino, nada mejor después de una aburrida tarde de estudio que comer tocino- Y con eso, Alvin recordó el motivo de su enojo. Encaró al mayor dispuesto a "exigir" una explicación.

-Max-le llamó captando la atención del aludido- sé que has estado estudiando, me parece genial pero no entiendo por qué no pediste mi ayuda, sabes que te habría apoyado, cierto?

-Lo sé, Shred, es sólo que si tú me enseñabas yo me distraería-"mirándote" pensó- por eso le pedí ayuda a alguien más. Lamento no haberte dicho.

-Está bien pero no tardes mucho en eso-retorció su camisa y lo miró apenado antes de continuar en un susurro - te he extrañado.

Sí, Max Asher se declara total e irrevocablemente enamorado de ese inocente ser. Se contuvo de aprisionarle en sus brazos y no dejarle ir pero primero se encargaría de conquistarlo. Con esa determinación se dirigió a él. Posó su frente en la de Shred, sonrió dulcemente para después decirle: - También te he extrañado, demasiado. Prometo recompensarte.

Y con eso se alejó. Alvin sonrió emocionado. Quizás no debía ilusionarse con esas palabras pero no podía evitarlo, tenía la ligera corazonada de que Max le correspondía.


End file.
